


friendship

by celsidebottom



Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Gen, Off-screen Character Death, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: A life, a death, and a reunion.
Relationships: Azu & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150658
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	friendship

**Author's Note:**

> day 4: friendship / oaths / nature

The air in the forest is comfortably warm, still and quiet. The trees bark is edged with silver, glimmering against the verdant green of their leaves and the dark undergrowth, and they stretch up farther than any she’s seen. Beyond, a brilliant and unfamiliar galaxy dances across the night sky.

Her surroundings are alien, but Azu does not feel afraid. She knows she is beyond that, now.

Something rustles behind her. A familiar footstep, quick and light. The faint outline of a bow, shimmering and silver.

She grins, and chokes back a sob.

“It’s good to see you again, friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> look. does it make sense for azu to be in the artemis afterlife? no. but its my fic and i make the canon. thanks for reading ^^


End file.
